Going After Her (Español)
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: [Muchas gracias a mi amigo Llink por haber tenido la amabilidad de traducir mi historia en español.] Año 2015 - Jake Muller se compromete a trabajar con Ada Wong con la intención de averiguar más sobre su pasado. Mientras que el espía se encuentra en una situación difícil. [Alerta: Love Triangle LeonxAdaxJake]


_Hola gente, ¿cómo están?_

_Primero que nada, debo aclarar que mi idioma natal no es el español ni el inglés. Escribo en mi idioma ,que es el portugués. Hasta el momento solo había escrito en mi idioma_

_Estoy algo asustada por el resultado de escribir en otro idioma, en este caso, el español._

_Casi no hay lectores portugueses, al menos en la sección de Resident Evil y por eso me decidí a escribir en otro idioma. Unos usuarios que hablan español, me animaron a escribir en este idioma , así que, aquí tienen mi fic._

_Me gustaría que más gente leyera lo que pasa por mi mente. Espero que les guste._

_Sobre el fic. Desde hace mucho que deseaba escribir una historia así. Soy fan del AEON, Leon y Ada siempre serán mi pareja favorita del juego. Pero, tuve la idea de escribir sobre algo diferente, sobre Jake, ¿Qué les parece la idea? Adoro a ese chico. _

_Ok, ya fue suficiente plática. Comencemos con el fic. Les agradecería mucho el que me dejaran sus reviews . Aunque debo aclarar, a los fans AEON , que escribiré cosas que a lo mejor no les agradarán. Esperaré por sus comentarios donde me digan como se sienten, si están felices o molestos con la idea, incluso si tienen ganas de volar cabezas…lo comprenderé, se los prometo. Preferí escribir algo diferente, puede que no tenga la aceptación que espero tener, pero al menos podré decir que lo intenté. Así que dejen sus comentarios e impresiones, regáñenme si es necesario. Pero dejen su opinión. _

_Nota: La historia tiene puntos de vista en base a los personajes. _

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom, la historia es solo mia._

* * *

_[Nota em português^^: Muito obrigada, Llink por fazer essa tradução! Eu realmente achava mais justo que você publicasse essa fanfic em seu profile, afinal, você teve todo o trabalho, sozinho :( Enfim camarada, se você mudar de ideia, é só me falar...:) And thank you very much! ] _

* * *

**JAKE**

La provincia del este de Kazajstán era un lugar único, tan cerca de sus fronteras con Rusia, China y Mongolia .Se convirtió en algo realmente especial con la presencia de las culturas que cada una en algún momento dejaron su huella a través de miles de años; rusa, china, mongol e incluso persa, dieron como resultado la Ruta de Seda. Jake ha visto gran parte del mundo, pero nunca había visto un lugar como ese.

Habría sido realmente difícil llegar si no le hubieran ofrecido ayuda. Dos años atrás, descubrió quien era su padre, conoció a una chica especial, descubrió lo valiosa que era la sangre que corría por sus venas. Fue capturado y estando en cautiverio fue usado como ratón de laboratorio, conoció al asesino de su padre … Descubrió tantas cosas, las suficientes para cambiar drásticamente su vida .

Dos años pasaron de esos acontecimientos y Jake no trabajó más como mercenario.

Pero eso no significaba que abandonara por completo el mundo de la delincuencia. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos declaró su identidad y su relación con Albert Wesker, secreto de estado. Le fue asignada otra identidad, con otro nombre y documentos nuevos ,pero la cantidad de dinero ofrecida a Jake como "compensación de daños" no fue la suficiente, como para vivir sin tener que trabajar ,especialmente cuando no confías en las personas y tienes que tener armas para protección personal , un nombre falso y tener que esconderte de todos. ¡Todo eso!

Fue forzado a chantajear -aun conserva importantes secretos- además , cobró algunos favores que le debían . Trabajó como guardia de seguridad en unos burdeles y centros strippers, juntó el dinero suficiente para obtener tres identidades falsas y se refugió en algún lugar remoto de Rusia. Nunca alcanzó el nivel de pobreza en la que vivía con su madre en Edonia. Tampoco obtuvo mucho dinero como mercernario . Pero estaba muy lejos de vivir despilfarrando el dinero y menos ahora que se encontraba en un viaje que hizo de último minuto.

Fue un shock el llegar a casa y encontrarse con esa portátil y una tarjeta de contacto de la mismísima Ada Wong _¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Cuándo ingresó a su casa y dejó esa portátil ahí?_ Se sintió muy molesto, sabia que nunca podría dejar su pasado atrás. Después de su primera reacción de ira, cuando finalmente se calmó, se puso a considerar las alternativas que tenía y se decidió por investigar que contenía esa portátil. Analizó cada uno de los documentos y se sorprendió al enterarse de la cantidad de información recabada. Comprendió más sobre la existencia de Carla Radames . Además obtuvo mucha información de su padre . Ada Wong y su padre, Albert Wesker, trabajaron juntos por muchos años , eso significaba que ella era la única persona que tenía más información acerca de él, que la que venía descrita en esos documentos.

Jake no estaba dispuesto a dejar su pasado atrás. Siempre llegaban a su mente recuerdos de su dura infancia, de su adorable madre y de los muchos sacrificios que ella tuvo que pasar… además de su vida tan triste y lamentable muerte. Aun con todo ese sufrimiento que vivió su madre, ella nunca dejó de amar a su padre_. ¿Por qué nunca dejó de hacerlo?_ .Era un fantasma de su pasado que no lograba exorcizar. Y ahí se encontraba él, en Okesmen, capital de la provincia del este de Kazajstán, en el interior de un restaurante turco, en espera de la llegada de su contacto.

Se dio cuenta que las sillas del restaurante, no fueron hechas para un hombre de su altura, por lo que comenzó a estirar sus piernas hacia adelante, alternando de izquierda a derecha, mostrando sus botas en mal estado, sabía que su aspecto no era común y que su ropa era inusual. Fue entonces, que ella llegó. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una blusa blanca de seda , mangas bordadas y un pañuelo rojo que cubría gran parte de su cabello y el cuello tan a la ligera, de modo que ni parecía un velo. Entró sin ceremonia, y sonriéndole como si lo conociera desde hace mucho campante con sus piernas largas y movía sus caderas de una manera tan occidental, lo suficiente para llamar la atención en una región en su mayoría musulmana.

"-Finalmente, Wesker Junior"- El ser llamado de esa manera lo impactó. Ella estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, sonriendo, con una mano en su cadera y con la otra llamando al camarero "-Querido, ¿podrías darnos una mesa más privada? Si es posible , en un lugar más cálido, por favor"- al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, Jake se dio cuenta de que hablaba el ruso perfectamente, con acento clásico, noble y un tono impecable digno de los zares… muy diferente al ruso hablado de Edonia .

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado ya que era muy alto desde los quince años. El camarero los llevó a una mesa dentro de una cabina privada, usada típicamente para cenas de negocios. Pero solo había un hombre y una mujer… no dejaba de ser un restaurante turco, un país en su mayoría musulmán… una mujer que entra en la misma habitación que un hombre y permanecen los dos a solas, sin que sean cónyuges, padre, hermano u otro pariente cercano no es bien aceptado… no sabia quien era esa mujer, pero si estaba seguro de lo que era capaz.

Ada se quitó el pañuelo revelando su brilloso cabello negro, casi del mismo color de un cuervo y un colgante en su cuello con forma de crucifijo tallado en madera , que por descuido cayó en su regazo.

"_-Dios mío, tan diferentes y tan parecidas"-_ Era idéntica a Carla Radames, pero la actitud, la forma, la pose ... todo era muy diferente. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la historia del clon era real. Jake estaba convencido ahora, que en sus veintidós años de vida, probablemente ni siquiera ha visto la mitad de locuras que contiene el mundo. Después de haber conocido una Ada, y ahora, a la otra - o viceversa - descubrió que era espeluznante y encantador al mismo tiempo.

"- No me mire de esa manera, señor Muller. Sé que me está comparando con ella.". – levantó la vista del menú que estaba hojeando y le miró, sonriendo.

"- Sí, señora. ¿Lee los pensamientos también? "

Ada Wong sonrió. Ella era mitad china con unos ojos brillantes y de no ser por su actitud, podría hacerse pasar por una mujer de Kazajstán o tal vez pasar por una habitante que vivió un tiempo fuera del país. "- Vamos, Jake Muller sé por qué aceptaste mi invitación. Puedes preguntarme, por eso, es que estoy aquí..."

"_Sin duda lee los pensamientos"_

"- ¿Conoció a mi madre?"

"- No."

"- Mi padre ... ¿sabía que estaba embarazada? "

"- Tampoco. Bueno, Creo que no."

" - ¿Por qué ella no le dijo?"

"- No te envíe todos los archivos. Lo haré, si así lo decides. Sobre el proyecto…_Los hijos de Wesker_… de seguro tu madre lo sabí alguna manera… ella intentó protegerte. Eso es lo que pienso. Hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

"-¿Hijos de Wesker ? ¿Tiene que ir a otro lado? Por que tengo todo el día para escucharla.

Ella suspiró. "-. Trece niños fueron seleccionados genéticamente para el proyecto de un científico loco que quería gobernar el mundo, es un cliché, lo sé .Sólo dos sobrevivieron, uno de ellos era tu padre, sólo dos de los trece ... La idea era hacer súper-humanos, con anticuerpos estupendos e inteligencia superior a lo normal ... y otras cualidades. El propio Albert no sabía nada de eso hasta un año antes de su muerte. Cuando tu padre descubrió la verdad, mató personalmente al científico. Tienes un tío, si podemos llamarlo así, pero está desaparecido, ignoro si está vivo. Su nombre es Alex "

Fue el turno de Jake de suspirar. No se necesita ser muy inteligente, para saber que podía perjudicarlo todo lo que ella le contara ese día. "- De acuerdo ... Creo que voy a aceptar sus archivos .Ahora es mi turno, ¿qué quiere de mí?"

Ada apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, inclinándose sobre la mesa con el codo. "- Tengo una propuesta para ti, Muller .Una oferta de trabajo.".

Jake resopló. "- Lo siento, señora, pero ya tuve suficiente con el último trabajo que me ofrecieron, con el de su hermana gemela, por cierto, el caso de mi padre queda cerrado .Y ... no soy un mercenario más..."  
"- Mercenario ..." - La palabra sonó muy despectiva "- No Jake, estoy hablando de que te conviertas en un agente." - sus ojos rasgados brillaron.

"-¿Agente? No me interesa esa oferta ... Sherry y David Beckham, lo pidieron primero. Lo siento. Pregúnteles acerca de mi respuesta..."  
Ella hizo una expresión confusa, sin entender la broma. "- ¿David Beckham?"  
"- David Beckham es ... ese jugador de fútbol metrosexual . Ese tipo elegante de cabello rubio."

La mujer se echó a reír. Una bonita risa que definitivamente la "otra ella" nunca sería capaz de hacer. Jake no sabía que sus bromas fueran tan graciosas, como para que ella riera y se sorprendió cuando tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que dejara de reírse. "- David Beckham tiene los ojos castaños"

-" Oh, ¿lo conoce? De todos modos señora "

-" Ada"

"- Ada, yo no nací para ser el _héroe_" - respondió, dejando claro el tono sarcástico de la palabra héroe.

Ada ignoró el comentario de Jake referente a Leon Kennedy al llamarlo héroe y respondió de acuerdo al punto "-No busco ese tipo de agente, sé bien lo que quieres decir, pertenecemos a la misma especie Jake .No quieres ser el ... _héroe_ ... y tomas seguido el camino equivocado, el camino de la los malos. Pero te preocupas por la gente, y de alguna manera, todo lo que está sucediendo en el mundo, te molesta. Quieres ayudar, quieres pelear. Estoy aquí para demostrarte que ... hm ... hay otras alternativas. Tómalo ... "- le tendió una tarjeta con un número de teléfono móvil y la dirección de un hotel. "- Si tienes curiosidad, podemos hacer una prueba, se te contratará para una sola misión, y después, sólo después, tú decidirás si quieres quedarte con nosotros. No voy siquiera a hablar de valores. . Sé que si aceptas, no será por dinero ".

"- E-espera, ¿a dónde vas?" - Él se puso de pie cuando ella se levantó y cubría su cabello con el velo rojo de nuevo.  
"- Nos vemos, junior ..." - ella movió sus dedos en un ademán a modo de "bye ". Se volvió hacia él. Jake trató de articular una palabra. Pero ella era rápida como una ninja.  
Minutos después, el camarero volvió con una jarra de cerveza. "- Cortesía de la señora." - Dijo.

**ADA**

"Ada Wong, ¿cómo te fue con el jovencito?" – preguntó una voz discreta por teléfono.  
"- Diría que bien. Vamos a esperar en los próximos días. Una semana como máximo..." – y colgó.  
Ada lanzó su pañuelo rojo en la cama y se dejó caer también en ella. Se echó a reír. "- David Beckham ..."Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Ella y León tuvieron una pelea seria antes de los acontecimientos de Tall Oaks y de China ... Pero después de eso ... ella necesitó volver a verlo, tenerlo una vez más, estar cerca de él y, lo hizo. Esa vez que llevó a la otra ... y otra ... y luego a otra ...

"- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" - Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y suspiró. No había futuro para ella y su agente amado, pero eso no le importaba ... durante estos diecisiete años, no se podían decir adiós.

Cuando Ada cerró los ojos, pudo sentir sus labios contra los de ella en el último encuentro que tuvieron, sus manos callosas pasando por su cuerpo, su rostro sin afeitar que dejaba solo para ella, rozando cada centímetro de su piel. Ella siempre lo supo. Se enamoró en Raccoon City, se enamoró de Leon, y nunca llegó a hacerlo de nuevo. Y más adelante, quizás, él seguirá siendo su perdición, y ella el de él.

"- Metrosexual ..." – Se dio cuenta que de alguna manera, León dejó a Jake una mala impresión. Ha sufrido el chico, siempre haciéndose el rudo, creció abandonado por su padre en el margen de la sociedad, vio morir a su madre enferma y si no se cuida, podría perder a su pequeña novia siempre acompañada por un amigo como León. Un hombre que era todo lo contrario de Jake ... "- Hmm .." ... y cualquier persona que viera a través de los ojos de esa chica, sabría que León fue su primer amor. Lo mismo que lo fue para que otras como ... Manuela

"-. Pobre Jake, si supiera los planes que la gente tiene para Sherry y él"

Se levantó de la cama y se puso a leer. Encontraba muy interesante los archivos de Jake. Se convirtió en mercenario a la edad de quince años adquirió la altura y la resistencia física muy rápido -como se esperaba- a pesar de que trata de ocultarlo es muy culto e inteligente. Habla con fluidez cinco idiomas, aprendió a tocar el piano a los dos años, un profesor de su comunidad vio su potencial y le ofreció una beca. Jake dejó sus estudios de música a los diez años y empezó a trabajar para ayudar a su madre con los gastos y a poner comida en la mesa . Sus notas, siempre fueron altas, aunque asistiera ocasionalmente a la escuela…Cuando su madre cayó enferma se volvió mercenario, tuvo una especie de mentor que lo entrenó estrictamente y por quién Jake sentía afecto y tenían una amistad, hasta que fue brutalmente traicionado por él. Estuvo presente en los conflictos de América del Sur, en grupos como las FARC, el narcotráfico, la usura… cualquier área de conflicto en todo el mundo , la regla era justa "¿Quién paga más". Regresó a Europa del Este y fue contratado por los rebeldes en EDONIA . Siempre considerado por sus pares como una persona distante y fría.

No era necesario leer el resto del reporte. Ada podía testificarlo por su cuenta. Todos los eventos siguientes, el acercamiento con Sherry y el cambio notorio.

Recordó un video ridículo que un agente brasileño le mostró en youtube en algún momento ... "- Jake, eres un agente con valor ..."

**LEON**

Siempre era recibido de la misma forma por Hunningan, con una mirada de desaprobación. Leon sabía que dentro de unos minutos escucharía otro sermón acerca de cómo asistir a las reuniones oficiales de la Casa Blanca, vestido con ropa formal: un traje y corbata. Especialmente por el cargo que ocupaba . En lugar de ir, como siempre, llevando pantalones vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero. Lo más formal, que llevaba puesto en ese momento, era su camiseta de botones.

El país se preparaba para las elecciones, dos años después de la muerte del presidente Adam Benford, después de los ataques y los escándalos políticos, la crisis mundial no fue ni siquiera cerca de ser resuelta y las previsiones de León sobre lo que iba a venir, eran las más sombrías. Muchas veces, casi todos los minutos, se preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, si esa era la mejor manera de luchar por lo que creía. Si él era, o no, de la misma forma que ellos. Incluso se preguntaba si valdría la pena buscar por sus ideales creyendo en un estado legalista, un estado que se declara democrático y de derecho a menudo sin serlo.

Las últimas noticias, de acuerdo a la reunión, fue el del tráfico de BOWS cerca de la región de Asia y Medio Oriente. El DSO fue convocado a formar parte de la comisión que se enviaría junto con el actual presidente, a la convención de la ONU que sucedería en dos semanas, en Bruselas.

Lo que más le afectó durante el transcurso de la reunión fue cuando pusieron el tema de "Ada Wong" sobre la mesa . No existían acusaciones formales contra ella, salvo el delito de espionaje, solo declarado en Estados Unidos. En cualquier otro país, ella era libre de moverse y caminar, sin riesgo de ser detenida, incluidos los países que hasta hace dos años, tenían tratados con los Estados Unidos y que, en esa época reciente, serían felices en entregarla a las autoridades. Por ejemplo: Inglaterra, Canadá, Alemania, todos ellos perdieron el respeto a los Estados Unidos, tal como Simmons dijo que sucedería…

Gracias a eso, los encuentros entre ellos se hicieron más frecuentes... Siempre que él salía fuera del país, ella se enteraba y lo buscaba . Él dejaba de preocuparse por el impacto que tendría, en caso de ser visto con ella. Por el contrario, podría ser justo lo que quería, el empujón que le faltaba para que él hiciera lo que en el fondo quería ... pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a salir de la Casa Blanca.

Helena se detuvo a su lado. "- Hunnigan está en camino. Prepara esos oídos ".  
"-Creo que deberías ir preparando tus oídos también. Estás lejos de ir vestida como una dama de la reunión de la Casa Blanca, no veo tus zapatos de tacón alto, y mucho menos tu peinado al estilo de Hillary Clinton "

Ambos se rieron. En el fondo, León quería elegir una manera diferente de la que eligió cuando el gobierno asumió la custodia de la pequeña Sherry hace 17 años atrás…Sabía que Helena se arrepentía de haber dejado el FBI. Casi siempre, planeaba decirle a Helena lo que pensaba .Tenía la voluntad de tirar todo por la borda y buscar otra forma de "jurar" a su pistola. En su imaginación Helena aceptaba su propuesta y lo seguía como Batman y Robin, o Sherlock y el Dr. Watson.

"¿Sabes qué? Vámonos de aquí mientras podamos ... el pub sigue abierto durante unas cinco horas más "- dijo Helena.

"- Esa es mi chica"- exclamó Leon al escuchar su consejo.

Había perdido a muchos. Perdió a un amigo. Dejó de confiar en las personas, perdió la certeza de sus ideales. Pero ganó una compañera.

_Continuará…_


End file.
